Camp Half Blood
by Pacmayne
Summary: One-shots of Camp Half-blood when it's campers aren't saving the world.
1. The blessing is a curse

**Chapter One**

**Will**

"Tie!"

Oh, come on!

"Dude, Malcom, are you sure?" My half-brother, Austin, complained.

"Yes I am sure, how could I not be?" Malcom probably took that as an insult to his super high intelligence or something stupid like that. "I counted every shot beyond the 6.25 meter three-point arc by the-"

"Yeah, I believe you," Austin snapped. "It was a re . . . a retical . . . a re-"

"A rhetorical question?" Malcom put in helpfully.

"Yeah, that!"

"Ah, but it was an incorrect usage of the phrase. A rhetorical question is a figure of speech in the form of question that is asked in order to make a point and without the expectation of a reply. The question is used-"

"Shut up! Nobody gives a -"

"Language, Austin," Chiron interrupted from the Big House porch. Next to him, Mr. D sighed. "Yes, yes, the language. Ancient Greek and English only."

Austins face was red, from anger or embarrasment, I didn't know.

"Ugh!" He stalked off to our cabin, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

Kayla, my half-sister, snickered. "What a drama queen."

Malcom rolled his eyes. "Do you guys want me to be your referee again?"

I waved my hand. "Nah. I think it's impossible for us to lose to each other, anyway. See ya later."

He nodded and walked off.

It was five forty something, free time, so our cabin hit the basketball courts. We wanted to see if we could figure out which of us were better at basketball, so we split up, seven against seven, even though there were only five allowed on the court at once, and asked Malcom to be our referee. Bad choice.

While we played, he had been saying things like, "You are exceeding the limit of five players per each team on the court at once!" and, "What measurements and time limits shall I use for this game? NBA or college?"

Yeah, we aren't using him anymore.

Anyway, we couldn't beat each other, we were too evenly matched. Our father made our blessing a curse.

Whatever, time to move on. "Anybody got a watch?" I asked.

One of my brothers came up to me. "Here, I got one. It's uh . . . 5:48. Yeah."

Crap! We were going to be late.

"Alright people listen up!" I said, putting on my counselor voice. "Today is Wednesday and that means that Archery knockout is in about ten minutes. Let's get back to our cabin and ready up. We need to show these losers what Apollo can do!"

My siblings cheered and we made our way back to the cabins.

Our blessing was a curse when we worked against each other, but when working as a team, we were nearly unstoppable.

**Review! Tell me what you think! Because I want to know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. You're a golddigger!

**Chapter Two**

**Travis**

"You couldn't have waited _three _more seconds for me?"

"If I did, then I would have been caught!"

"What?" I spluttered. "What about _me_?"

"Oh yes, Travis, way to take one for the team."

"I didn't! You abandoned me! You left me for the wolves!" Well, not literally. But still.

"One of us needed to home free, right? That way, one of us can still do pranks! Right Clovis? Pretty good reasoning, eh?"

"Huh, what? Oh, I-"

"I'm grounded for six weeks! That's like, a month. A month, Connor, a month!"

"I'm sure you would of done the same to me."

I snorted. "Seriously? That's your comeback?" I changed my voice to a really bad impression of my brother. "You would've done the same to me!"

Connor was indignant. "I do _not_ sound that way! . . . _You_ do!"

"I do not!" I roared. "You don't deserve to make fun of me!_ I_ didn't abandon my brother like a sinking ship! Clovis! Stay awake! Keep paddling!"

"Yeah!" Connor said. "Who said it was nap time?"

"Shut up! Don't talk to him that way! Hey! Clovis, stay the Hades awake!"

"You're such a hypocrite!"

"Me! How!"

"You're talking to him that way, too!"

"So! I'm his actual friend! You aren't!"

"Nuh uh!" Connor said, waving his arms wildly. "_You_ are a _gold_digger! A _male_ golddigger!"

"NO! I! Am! _Not_!" I lunged across the canoe we were sitting in, blinded by anger. I landed with my stomach on Clovis' lap, like I was about to get a good spankin'.

"Ah! Wha-" Clovis woke with a start. "Get- get off of me!"

"I'm trying," I snarled. The canoe rocked dangerously, but I didn't really give a rat's a- "STOP! Stop fighting on me!"

Clovis tried to wriggle out from under us. Connor slugged me in the shoulder and I returned one to the arm. I punched him in the ear and he caught me in the nose. I was stunned for a second, but then he hit me in the cheek and I made a comeback and got him in the jaw.

"Ow!" Connor and I cried out at the same time.

"My fist!"

"My jaw!"

Clovis leaned forward in another atempt to escape. The canoe tipped- I could feel myself fall out, then-

_SPLASH!_

. . .

I laid on the shore, trying to dry my clothes. Rocks dug into my back, but I didn't care.

The birds tweeted and sang. The hot air was still. I had calmed down considerably and so had Connor. We stopped arguing a while ago.

Clovis snored next to me. We was curled up in a ball. Connor and I had to drag him out of the water because he fell asleep in it somehow. His dad _was_ Hypnos, wasn't he?

Connor sighed. "Alright, let's get this out of the way. I'm sorry I called you a golddigger. You aren't. A golddiger, I mean."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I stared at the clear blue sky for a moment, feeling better, when Connor cleared his throat.

I looked at him. "What?"

He looked at me strangly. "Aren't . . . don't you have to, you know, say sorry, too?"

"No," I said. "I'm not sorrry I beat you up."

"Hey! It was a tie!"

**Please, review! I'd like your feedback to help me update more. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Horrible gossips

**A/N: I forgot to mention, this story ignores HoO, but Leo and Piper are in it. I'm trying to use a very small amount of OC's, too. Thanks to Sheeptopus for reviewing!**

**Chapter Three**

**Lou**

I didn't study my magic on free time.

It made me feel . . . like a bad girl. Mom was going to have a cow, whatever _that_ means, but it was so _boring_ just sitting in my cabin, studying witchcraft.

I'd much rather hang out with Miranda by the strawberry fields. Who wouldn't? The strawberries were delicous, the satyrs were fun to cast spells on, Miranda's company was great . . . what more can somebody want?

"Does this look good to you?" I asked, holding a strawberry in front of her nose. She leaned backward, eyed it for a second and nodded her head, then continued her duty.

"Cool." I twisted the green leafy part off with the stem and chewed off the tip. Yummy. Miranda could tell if something plantlike was moldy on the inside and stuff. It was in her godly blood. I peered at a couple more delectable strawberries, took one, inspected it, then popped it in my mouth. I spit out the leafy part, then finished my other one.

So good. I wiped my mouth with my wrist.

I stood up, putting my left hand over my eyes and looked over the plants. A couple of Miranda's siblings were scattered about, picking strawberries for our expense paying buisness, Delphi Strawbwerry Service. Bronze swords and arrows were not cheap, mind you.

The satyers were backing the campers up, playing their little music to make the plants grow and Dionysus kids backed _them_ up. I saw kids on Pegasi flying around above us. A few campers played an intense game of vollyball.

Others made sculptures of famous gods and heroes in the Arts and Crafts center. The Stolls were pranking the Athena cabin, misplacing their books and stuff. Outside of the camp borders, it was raining lightly, though it was warm in here. Thanks to the magic in the borders, it was almost always summer here.

I tried to think of something to say, to make conversation. Something we could talk about . . .

"Does Katie like Travis?" I questioned Miranda, sitting down on the dirt cross-legged.

She turned to me from her basket and raised a brown eyebrow at me. "What makes you think I know."

But she followed my example, sitting down on the dirt. "I don't know, maybe 'cause you're her sister."

"Well, I don't know if she does. When she comes back for summer, why don't you ask her? Still, what makes you think that she likes that- that horrible pranker, Travis?"

I thought about for a second. "Everyone is always like, 'Ooh, Katie likes Travis! How ca-ute!' and then 'Travis is trying to get her attention! Adorable!'"

Miranda rolled her evergreen green eyes. "Aphordite kids are horrible gossips, Lou. Don't listen to them."

I could feel my face get warm. "I do _not_ listen to them."

"Really? Look me in the eye and say that." She widened her eyes comically and leaned forward. "Come on! Say it!"

I turned away, laughing a little. "Alright, alright. But only once."

"Good. If you want to listen to gossip, come to me."

I looked at her, gasping dramatically. "_You_ gossip? You know how to? No way!"

She sat back. "I know a thing or two," she admitted. Then she stood up and put her gardening gloves back on. "Back to work."

I groaned. "But that was like a . . . five second break!"

"Sorry." She didn't look very sorry. She brushed the dirt off her blue jean overalls and started piling more strawberries into her basket.

I stood, too. "Well, see ya later then, I guess."

She nodded. "Bye. Stay out of trouble."

I turned around and walked away slowly kicking up dirt. I snagged a couple strawberries along the way.

I thought back to what we said about Travis and Katie.

I guess we could be pretty horrible gossips, too.

**Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Arena

** Chapter Four**

**Percy**

I smiled at the son of Ares. "Good game, Sherman."

He knocked my blade away from his neck angrily. "Yeah, whatever," he snarled.

He stalked back to the Ares group, picking his sword up off the ground. They were whooping at him and teasing him. "Yeah, I know! Shut up! Like you'd do any better!"

I walked back to the bleachers where Annabeth sat with a stopwatch. "What was the time?"

She looked at it. "Two minutes and forty-seven seconds. Almost beat your last record."

I nodded, sitting down next to her. I wiped some imaginary sweat at my brow and Annabeth laughed shortly. I reached for some water, but she smacked my hand away.

"Nuh uh. No water, remember? We're going to be fair."

I rolled my eyes elbowed her in the ribs lightly. "Just pick the next person already, will you?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Alright people, listen up! The next challenger, handpicked by Chiron, is . . ." She raised her eyebrows. "Nico di Angelo."

I raised my eyebrows, too. "Nico? He's at camp? Since when?"

Annabeth just shrugged. The campers in the bleachers looked around the Arena, trying to get a look at one of the heroes who saved Olympus. After a couple of seconds, a lanky figure in all black came out of the stands. He had ditched the aviators jacket for now. His long black hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

The son of Hades walked cautiously into the fighting area. The demigods were going nuts. I knew what they were thinking. _The sons of the big three against eachother? This outta be_ good.

"Get in there, Percy," Annabeth nudged me. I could tell she was interested on what the turn out for this match would be, too.

I got up and took Riptide into my hand. I walked into the spar zone and got into a fighting stance. Nico unsheathed his sword from his chain belt, that one-of-a-kind, Stygian Iron, three-foot-long, wicked sharp and freezing cold sword. I tried not to gulp.

Then, surprising me, he tossed it to the side and picked up standard, Celestial Bronze sword from the weapons crate.

At my questioning look, he said, "Don't want to hurt you with it."

I didn't know much about Stygian Iron, but I had seen what it could do. I didn't think I wanted to be hit with it, invulnerable or not. But I was thankful he put my safty into consideration.

He got into a fighting stance and we waited for Annabeth to tell us to begin. I knew that Nico was no push over. He was fierce and nimble. He was fourteen now, and had gained much more skill and muscle. And he reminded me of a child of Athena sometimes. He would put thought into every step, every swing, every block, his or mine.

This would be a tough one.

"Okay, shake hands you two." We did. Nico's hand was as cold as it was three years ago, but it was still a shock.

"Are you ready, Percy?" I nodded. "Are you ready, Nico?" He nodded his head.

"Okay. Fight!"

The crowd cheered. I tightened my grip on my trusty sword. Nico's dark eyes narrowed.

And we went at it.

**Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me. Thanks to Sheeptopus for reviewing! Who do you think will win? Percy, the son of Poseidon, who can best Ares, Hades and Kronos with his sword fighting skills and other titans with his powers, or Nico, the son of Hades, who traveled the Labyrinth by himself, forced literally thousands of monsters to their knees in fear?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
